Neptune trine Sun
With the trine, there is the potential for a successful reconciliation and resolution of the Neptune-Sun energies, leading to a powerful positive blending of the individual Sun centre and the transpersonal outer planet. Potential is present, but there may be question maks against your incentive, motivation and application in exploiting latent talents. This is the hurdle that can face you, especially when confronted with the nature of choice and decision over your life-direction. You may be multi-talented in a variety of artistic and creative ways - music, art, literature, dance, drama - yet find it hard to be focused and sufficiently disciplined to become a master and not a jack of all trades. Ideas spring forth easily and naturally, followed by an enthusiastic grasping of them, only for them to be quickly put aside, replaced by the next set of shooting-star ideas. Commitment and perseverance may be lacking, and the directed energy is fragmented by turning towards too many directions at the same time. Associated with a perceptive mind, which is capable of good assimilation and understanding, should be an intuitive quality too, which you can use as a source of insight and knowledge. This intuitive or psychic faculty will mainly operate through the emotional nature as empathic identification, in distinction to the Uranian intuition which is more mental and impersonal in nature. This intuition often gives you insights into the nature and motivation of others around you, and environmental atmospheres can influences your state of mind and well-being. There can be an ambivalency towards social involvement and responsibility. Much depends on the nature of your expression; if it is within creative and artistic spheres, then your focus of attention and energy is absorbed within the creative vision. You are not unresponsive to social concerns, but you feel that being a creative channel is your contribution to society. Or you may respond to the Neptunian vibration by opening your heart wider, feeling a channel for 'universal love' supporting and uplifting others. This path is one of service to the community of human beings, and medicine can be a favourite expression, or similar forms of physical, emotional and mental therapy and healing. Becoming clear as to direction is the challenge; once determined, you should be able to pour your energies and talents into achieving those aims, and in so doing walk your solar path of purpose. You have the capabilities to achieve your objectives, once definition and focus is made. There may be a need to be more practical, perhaps modified by evoking a strong Saturn or Mercury influence to ensure that material results occur, or you could waste those talents and end as a negative dreamer, chasing your flights of imagination but never containing them within objective form. In relationships, emotional freedom and trust are highly valued as components of an ideal romantic love. You tend to be emotionally faithful, and give priority to the virtues of a close and loving family environment. Your empathic and sympathetic nature adds to those feelings of closeness with family and friends.